Reflections of Blood
by Ghostring
Summary: Frente a un espejo, Daisuke recuerda que jamás podrán estar juntos. Daisuke x Dark. One Shot.


** **

BLOOD REFLECTION

En esa ocasión, cuando nadie pudo verte, rompiste aquél espejo.

Era tu mano golpeando la dura y fría superficie de cristal, odiando, deseando, todos los sentimientos del mundo, todas las sensaciones, todo al mismo tiempo apretándose con furia dentro de su pecho.

Fue por eso que lo rompiste¿Verdad? Porque sabías que después de todo aquél tiempo, aunque pasaran los días y los años, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, él y tú jamás iban a poder estar juntos… y si no lo estaban¿De qué servía lo demás¿Para qué resultaba útil todo aquello? Tus sentimientos, la presión en tu corazón, tu sonrisa cuando creías que la pesadilla terminaría y volverías a ser libre, y entonces nuevamente su rostro en el espejo, justo frente al tuyo, mirándote…

Tu corazón latía apresuradamente en aquellas ocasiones. Tan fuerte, tan duro y tan precipitadamente que creíste que él iba a escucharlo. Que posiblemente te escucharía, cuando menos lo esperabas, y entonces, con desprecio, dejaría de hablar y no volverías a verlo…

Porque es cierto. Hacía tanto tiempo que dejaste de cambiar por ver aquella foto. En una simple ocasión en la que deseaste con todas las fuerzas de tu alma verle y él estuvo ahí, sorprendido, arrebatado de la oscuridad por la necesidad enfermiza de tu amor.

Pero¿Cómo podría él entender eso¿Cómo? No era nadie más que un alma atrapada dentro de tu cuerpo, luchando tal vez por en algún momento arrebatártelo todo, como sucedió antes, con Risa, y que tarde o temprano iba a dejarte sólo, como en un principio, sin saber por qué, cómo o cuándo había sucedido todo…

Fue por eso que lo rompiste.

Él te veía, y en sus ojos amatistas estaba todo: la compasión, la duda, la tristeza. Todo mezclándose con la desesperación de tu propia mirada bermeja que se ocultaba dentro de la suya, muy en el fondo, y desde la cuál él había podido darse cuenta de que le amabas.

"Dark…"

Él no había respondido en ese momento y tú sabías bien por qué. Ambos sabían bien por qué. Se habían dado cuenta finalmente de que, después de todo, tú le amabas y él no pudo entregarte nada más que una simple mirada de lástima…

¿Pero por qué¿Era todo tan difícil de entender¿O es que no había sucedido nunca antes? Daiki-jiisan, Emiko-kaachan… habían estado ellos antes que tú, igual que miles mucho antes, a lo largo de aquellos 300 años, acompañándole… ¿Y es que nadie lo comprendía?

Era amor. Sólo eso. La necesidad desbordante de sentirte querido… de saber que sus manos se extenderían hacia ti, solamente hacia ti, y sus labios lo dirían, y tú verías las palabras formándose en su boca, que era tu propia boca, antes de que se encontraran ambas en el tortuoso camino del primer beso…

Un beso…

El beso que jamás iba a llegar. La intoxicante sensación de sus labios sobre los tuyos, ardientes, quemando cada centímetro de tu piel, arrastrándose por tu cuerpo, expertos, y haciéndote saber que no estabas loco. Que no todo tendría que terminar así…

"No lo entiendes…"

Sus ojos violetas te observaban en cada trozo de cristal, en cada grieta y cada gota de agua y sangre escurriendo sobre el piso y el lavabo, embarrando la porcelana blanca y el hermoso diseño de los mosaicos en el piso.

Y parecían decir tantas cosas, tantas emociones mezcladas que sentiste miedo de continuar viendo.

__

"El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado, Dai-chan. En un momento está ahí, haciéndote sentir que todo es perfecto y maravilloso, y sin embargo al siguiente instante no puedes recordar siquiera por qué tienes aquellas flores en las manos o por qué tu corazón parece ir más lento."

Tu abuelo tampoco entendía nada.

No era él quien había terminado enamorándose como tú, de la última doncella divina que estaba disponible para ti y en la que jamás debiste haber posado tus ojos.

__

"Mi verdadero amor siempre será el mismo que el tuyo…"

Eso fue lo que le dijiste en aquella ocasión¿Lo recuerdas, Dark Mousy? Daisuke te lo preguntó, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, y como buen imbécil no te diste cuenta de lo que aquella pregunta quería decir en realidad.

Su verdadero amor…

¿Pero qué sucedía cuando tu doncella divina no resultaba ser otro que la oscuridad dentro de tu propio interior¿Qué pasaba entonces?

"Estás sangrando, Daisuke…"

"Déjame…"

"Dai-chan…"

"�¡DÉJAME!"

No necesitabas su lástima. No necesitaste entonces su mirada de compasión, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, _tus_ mejillas, y se revolvían con la sangre que manaba de tus puños indefinidamente, hasta que no hubiera más y perdieras el conocimiento y no supieras más de ti y todos tus sufrimientos, todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento no fuera para ti más que un mal sueño, un vago recuerdo que tarde o temprano se olvida y no vuelve más que como un viejo tejido de memorias inconexas que no sabes si alguna vez, realmente, estuvieron dentro de tu cabeza.

Sangrando aun Wizz te vio salir del baño, corriendo, huyendo una vez más de lo que sabías que estaba pasando, alejándote de la verdad mientras lo gritabas una y otra vez¡Te amo, te amo!

�¿Por qué, Dark¿Por qué¿Por qué, entre todos, tuve que ser yo?

No podías ignorarte a ti mismo, en todo caso. No podías evitar que los latidos apresurados de tu corazón resultaran audibles incluso para él cuando te llamaba, cuando sus manos se posaban sobre tu rostro, a través del espejo, y con una sonrisa te decía lo mucho que te apreciaba.

"Daisuke…"

Caer al suelo, resbalando todavía entre las gotas de agua que escurrieron de tu cuerpo hasta el piso del corredor no dolió tanto como pudo haber lastimado en alguna otra ocasión. En cualquier momento…

Ni siquiera cuando besaron a Risa y lloraste tanto, desesperado, doliendo tanto el no saber a quién odiabas más en aquél momento…

Habías querido ser tú quien se encontrara del otro lado en aquél momento¿No es cierto? Y que Dark sonriese para ti, y con cariño se inclinase hacia ti mientras tocaba tu rostro.

"Te amo, Dark… te amo…."

"Dai…"

Te habías arrastrado entonces hasta la habitación de tu madre, donde aquél gran espejo estaba siempre de pie, sonriendo a quien le mirara.

Pero el espejo no existió en aquél momento, y cuando cruzaste las puertas de aquella alcoba te olvidaste por completo de todo, de todos, y no fue real para ti nada más que la figura de Dark Mousy frente a la tuya en ese instante, caminando hacia ti con aquella extraña mirada amatista firmemente puesta dentro de la tuya, como si no existiera nada más en aquél momento, como si todo desapareciera, apagándose en la oscuridad de la nada, y al final no quedasen más que él y tú, de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose y dispuestos a enfrentar lo que hubiese que enfrentar.

"Dark…"

Viste tus labios moverse en el reflejo del espejo, pero Dark sonrió, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ti permitió que te arrojaras contra él, con las lágrimas corriendo como locas por tu rostro hasta golpear tu ropa.

Tus manos tocaron la superficie fría, pero no lo habías notado. Porque para ti no había nada más que Dark en aquél momento. Nada, nadie. Sólo ustedes dos…

"¡Dark, Dark!"

"Daisuke…"

__

Te amo.

Tu rostro se inclinó hacia el frente, al encuentro de Dark, de sus ojos y tus ojos cerrados y sus labios que con ansias deseaban encontrarse finalmente, ambas manos tratando de tocarse, mientras él te abrazaba con sus negras y sangrantes alas rotas.

__

Te amo.

Fue todo realmente muy extraño…

Y cuando no pudiste soportar por más tiempo ver tu propia sonrisa burlona desde el otro lado del espejo, extendiste el puño y lo rompiste también.

Qué importaba ahora si Emiko te reñía más tarde...


End file.
